Dragon mate's
by Alika043
Summary: Yifan naga mesum yang mengabdi pada kerajaan selama 3500 tahun hidupnya.di pesta raja ia bertemu naga air yang memikat hatinya, namun kisah pertemuan yang tidak menyenangkan kalau saja raja tak turun tangan. KRISHO/FANMYEON/BL/YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dragon's mate

Chap: 1- 3

Main cast: Kris, Suho and other...

Pairing: Kris/Suho, Tao/Sehun

Rate: R

Genre: Fantasy, Romance

Warning!: boyxboy, Yaoi.

.

Di sebuah rumah kecil dekat peternakan milik raja Huang pemimpin negri exosia, seorang pemuda tinggi sedang sibuk membelah kayu, bertelanjang dada memamerkan otot-otot sempurnanya, tato naga hitam menghiasi lengan kirinya, nampak sangar dengan rambut pirang acak-acakan, 2 tindik di telinga kiri dan 1 di telinga kanan, alis tebal, mata tajam menyeramkan, tapi bagi kaum hawa dia sangat tampan dan sexy tidak sedikit pula yang tergila-gila padanya, ia sangat populer di kalangan wanita bahkan pangeran kalah pamor, walau begitu dia adalah salah seorang kepercayaan raja tapi bukan seorang bangsawan.

Seorang namja pendek mengenakan jubah bangsawan datang menghampirinya membawa setumpuk kertas yang di lipat rapi dalam sampul sutra berstempel kerajaan.

" hei, Yifan! " serunya pada pemuda yang sibuk membelah kayu, pemuda itu menghentikan sejenak pekerjaanya dan menoleh pada si pemanggil.

" ada apa? " tanyanya, suara beratnya membuat namja pendek berjubah bangsawan itu merinding.

" ... ada tugas dari raja "

" undangan " sela pemuda yang di panggil Yifan cuek, pemuda berjubah bangsawan menganguk.

" ya ini tugasmu, besok harus beres menyebarkan undangan ini ke negara tetangga! " perintah namja pendek berjubah bangsawan bernama Chen penasehat raja.

" menyebarkan undangan ke 50 negara dalam satu malam? " tanyanya lalu terkekeh.

" hanya kau yang bisa melakukanya dalam satu malam " sahut Chen enteng, Yifan mendengus dan melanjutkan pekerjaanya membelah kayu.

" terserah kapan kau akan melaksanakanya, yang penting besok harus beres " seru Chen yang tak di pedulikan sama sekali oleh Yifan.

Tanpa izin sang tuan rumah, Chen masuk ke dalam rumah kecil Yifan dan menaruh setumpuk undangan di meja satu-satunya di rumah itu. Chen berdecak melihat kondisi rumah itu yang mirip seperti kapal pecah dengan segala perabot yang tak beraturan tempatnya, yaa di maklumi Yifan seorang pria yang tidak hobi beres-beres. Setelah meletakan undangan Chen segera keluar.

" jangan lupa! " serunya dan berjalan pergi, masa bodo orang itu akan mempedulikan omonganya.

.

Esoknya...

Istanah sudah ramai dengan orang yang datang kepesta raja, para tamu penting juga sudah datang memenuhi aula.

Pesta memang belum di mulai tapi para tamu undangan datang lebih awal seperti ratu Gui Xian dari negri sebrang yang begitu antusias. kartu undangan yang di sampaikan semalam memang tepat waktu karena itulah sang ratu membawa hadiah untuk raja.

" oh... my Queen, kau tidak perlu repot-repot membawakan oleh-oleh untuk kami " seru raja sungkan, ia tentu tidak enak menerima hadiah dari pemimpin negri sebrang walau mereka sudah berteman lama.

" jangan sungkan, anggap saja ini balasan karena aku jarang mengadakan pesta dan mengundangmu " jawab sang ratu.

" aku jadi malu... " kata sang raja tersipu. Mereka memang sudah berteman lama jauh sebelum menjadi ahli waris kerajaan, bahkan mereka pernah membuat perjanjian konyol (semasa kecil) jika mereka punya anak, mereka akan di jodohkan dan mereka akan menjadi satu keluarga besar dengan menyatukan dua negara.

" siapa mereka? " tanya raja penasaran menunjuk 2 pemuda yang berdiri di belakang sang ratu, 2 pemuda dengan perbedaan yang mencolok, satunya tinggi dengan tubuh tegap, rambut pirang dan berwajah datar. satunya lagi bertubuh pendek berambut hitam, kulit putihnya sangat kontras dengan penampilanya mengunakan coat hitam panjang, tatapanya tak kalah datar dari pemuda tinggi di sebelahnya.

" oh~mereka pengawalku " jawab sang ratu, raja ber"oh" lalu menganguk tapi masih penasaran.

" yang tinggi itu namanya Sehun, dan satunya lagi namanya Junmyeon " jelas sang ratu memperkenalkan 2 pengawalnya, 2 pengawal yang di sebut namanya tadi membungkuk hormat pada raja.

" apa mereka sama sepertiku? " celetuk raja, ratu mengerut bingung " maksudku seperti pengawalku " jelas sang raja, ratu tersenyum mengerti.

" Oh! tentu saja, kalau tidak mana mungkin aku akan sampai ke sini dengan selamat " jelas ratu bergurau, lalu mereka berdua tertawa.

" ayo kita ke ruang utama. sebentar lagi pesta akan mulai " kata raja lalu mengiring sang ratu ke ruang utama, tempat pusat pesta.

.

Sementara itu di kamar putra mahkota kerajaan exosia...

Seorang Pemuda tinggi berdiri di depan cermin, memperbaiki penampilanya, coat putih mewah membalut tubuh tingginya, mengoles sedikit jel di rambut, di tatanya kebelakang dan menyemprotkan parfum mahal di tubuhnya.

Namja itu tersenyum puas menatap dirinya di depan cermin, penampilanya benar-benar seperti pangeran yang ada di tokoh dongeng.

" perfect " gumamnya puas.

DUAGH!

Sebuah benda melayang tepat mengenai kepalanya dan tidak sengaja(?) merusak tatanan rambutnya yang sudah susah payah ia tata selama 3 jam.

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" serunya sewot pada pemuda (di lupakan kehadirianya) di belakangnya, pemuda tinggi seperti dirinya berambut hitam dan berkantung mata seperti panda menatap jengkel pada pemuda tinggi di depanya yang sedang berdandan ria.

" seharusnya aku yang berkata ' APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" katanya meniru seruan namja di depanya, namja itu nyengir.

" maaf Tao. aku hanya meminjam beberap baju untuk pesta " jawabnya tanpa merasa bersalah, namja yang di panggil Tao mendengus sebal.

" kau selalu meminjam dan tak pernah mengembalikanya! " katanya masih jengkel, namja di depanya malah nyengir makin lebar.

" ini demi reputasi tao~ kau tahu? wanita suka dengan pria tampan yang elegan, kau harus belajar dariku cara memikat wanita, tao " kata namja itu dengan pedenya, Tao mendengus.

" kau adalah seorang pangeran, kau harus bisa mencari wanita cantik yang terpandang untuk pendampingmu kelak "

" aku tidak butuh saranmu! dan kau NAGA! apa gunanya kau mengoda wanita jika kau tak bisa kawin dengan manusia? " kata tao menekan kata 'naga' pada namja di depanya, namja di depanya menyeringai.

" ... karena aku naga. naga tidak berjodoh dengan manusia, manusia berpasangan dengan manusia, naga berpasangan dengan naga " katanya sok bijak, tao memutar bola matanya jengah.

" kapan kau akan pendapat pasangan?" tanya tao.

" banyak naga betina di luar sana, tapi aku tidak tertarik. " sautnya.

" itu berarti kau tidak akan memiliki pasangan selamanya, bagaimana dengan tradisi turun temurun yang nanti keturunanmu menjaga kerajaan ini, aku tidak mau anakku nanti di jaga oleh naga tua sepertimu!" cibir Tao menatap jengah pemuda yang masih bercermin ria itu.

" siapa bilang aku tidak memiliki pasangan? pasanganku ada di sini. "

jawabnya, Tao melotot kaget.

" benarkah? kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

" nanti saja tao... setelah aku menemukanya di antara tamu pesta haha... " jawabnya sambil tertawa nista, tao mendengus sebal.

" bye-bye " pemuda itu melengang pergi dengan seenaknya setelah mengobrak-abrik tempat pribadi sang pangeran.

" naga gila " gerutu Tao.

.

.

" Sehun, Junmyeon pergilah... nikmatilah pesta, kalian juga boleh menikmatinya " ucap sang ratu pada 2 pengawalnya yang terus mengikutinya.

" tapi yang mulia...tugas kita mengawasi anda bukan ikut menikmati pesta " tolak Sehun sopan, Junmyeon hanya diam saja seperti patung, raja sampai heran dengan pemuda ini yang tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun.

" lakukan saja SEHUN! " kata sang ratu halus tapi penuh penekanan, Sehun membungkuk minta maaf.

" baiklah yang mulia " ucap sehun lalu pamit pada ratu dan raja, kemudian menyeret Junmyeon pergi.

" anak-anak itu " gerutu sang ratu,

sebenarnya ia jengah di ikuti anak-anak ini.

.

.

Sehun dan Junmyeon berbaur ke pesta, pesta sudah di mulai para tamu juga sudah datang meramaikan suasana pesta . Sehun tersenyum senang melihat suasana pesta yang ramai dan penuh makanan.

" hyung, ayo kita kesana " seru Sehun antusias menyeret Junmyeon ke meja besar penuh makanan di tengah kerumunan orang. Junmyeon yang di seret sana-sini hanya nurut saja tanpa protes.

" hyung, kau mau stick ikan? " tawar Sehun menyodorkan stick ikan pada Junmyeon, Junmyeon mengernyit kemudian mengeleng.

" aku tidak mau " jawabnya singkat, Sehun merengut.

" kau harus makan, ini sangat enak " kata sehun lalu memakan stick ikan yang tadi ia sodorkan pada Junmyeon, Junmyeon menatapnya jijik.

" prince..."

" ssssh, jangan panggil aku prince " desis Sehun, menatap sekelilingnya waspada, takut reputasinya terbongkar bahwa dia seorang pangeran.

Sehun adalah pangeran yang sengaja menyamar menjadi pengawal ratu Gui ibunya sendiri, alasanya sederhana Sehun hanya tidak suka di perlakukan berlebihan.

" ada apa? " tanya Sehun, setelah kira Junmyeon mengerti dan sekelilingnya aman, tapi ekspresi wajahnya tidak bisa terbaca (datar).

" tidak... aku ingin ke toilet " jawab Junmyeon. Sehun mangut-mangut dan mengisyaratkannya pergi, dia masih sibuk makan.

Tanpa basa-basi Junmyeon berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendirian. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin ke toilet, Junmyeon merasa sesak dengan suasana ramai dan berbagai bau yang membuat kepalanya sakit, ia hanya membutuhkan udara dan air untuk meringankan pikiranya.

Junmyeon berjalan ke wilayah pesta bagian lain, ia mengernyit mencium bau minuman alkohol yang menyengat, Junmyeon tidak suka itu.

" KYAAAAA YIFAN! " tiba-tiba para gadis berteriak, berlari berbondong-bondong mengerubungi seorang namja tinggi berpakaian mewah yang Junmyeon yakini dia seorang bangsawan. Junmyeon berdecak tak peduli lalu berjalan pergi, pekikan keras para gadis membuat kepalanya makin pusing.

" hey, ladies " sapa namja tinggi tadi yang di panggil Yifan, para gadis-gadis masih berteriak kegirangan mengerubunginya.

Junmyeon membuka pintu keluar yang ternyata mengarah ke balkon, Junmyeon melangkah keluar ke arah balkon, memanjat yang tidak terlalu tinggi lalu ia berdiri di pagar pembatas menatap kosong laut di depanya.

Memejamkan mata menikmati aroma laut. Aroma laut yang selalu membuatnya tenang, karena hidungnya sangat sensitif, Kunmyeon tidak suka keramaian dan bau-bau yang menyengat.

" sebentar lagi... " ucapnya mengelus perutnya sendiri. Tersenyum kecil lalu memejamkan matanya menikmati angin malam yang membelai kulit pucatnya.

BRAKK

" ahk... Yifan~ " desah seorang yeoja di pelukan seorang pria pirang barusan membuka pintu balkon dengan kasar, dua orang ini berjalan kesusahan karena mabuk.

" uh.. Sunny bisakah kau melepas leherku? kau mencekikku " keluh pria itu mencoba melepaskan tangan Sunny yang melilit lehernya.

" Yifan~ kiss me, kiss me~ " racau Sunny yeoja yang di rangkul pria itu menjilati bibirnya dengan sensual berharap pria di depanya akan menciumnya, tapi sepertinya pria di depanya Wu Yifan tidak tergoda, padahal dia duluan yang mengoda yeoja itu hingga kalah taruhan minum.

" ayolah~ aku ingin tidur denganmu " racaunya masih dengan tampang mengoda. " kau selalu kabur setelah mengantarku ke kamar " rajuknya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, pose cemberut nakal(?) Yifan tidak bergeming.

" Yifan~ " bisiknya sensual, mengesek-gesek tubuh mereka memancing nafsu pria di depanya. Sunny tersenyum senang melihat Yifan nampak gelisah di depanya, dengan perlahan ia menarik leher pria jangkung di depanya supaya menunduk agar bisa mengecup bibirnya. Yifan terpaku melihat sesuatu di belakang Sunny (yang membelakangi pagar balkon). sosok itu berdiri di atas pagar berayun-ayun dan... mata Yifan membulat seketika, sosok itu malah melompat terjun bebas dari pagar, setaunya balkon ini di lantai 10 dan di bawahnya laut bukan daratan, apa jangan-jangan orang ini mau bunuh diri?.

' shit! ' Yifan mengumpat dan mendorong Sunny yang masih terbuai dengan bibirnya dengan kasar. " Akh! " Sunny memekik, Yifan tak peduli ia segera lari ke arah pagar bembatas tempat orang tadi lompat. dengan sigap Yifan juga lompat dari pagar pembatas itu.

BYURRR

Tubuhnya jatuh ke air, berenang mencari sosok itu. tak ketemu. lalu kemudian ia menyelam, orang yang bunuh diri pasti akan membiarkan tubuhnya tenggelam, pikir Yifan lalu menyelam makin dalam, itu malam hari tapi Yifan bisa melihat dengan jelas permukaan di bawah air karena kemampuan mata reptilnya. matanya membulat melihat sesuatu panjang berduri berwarna biru seperti ekor, bergerak-gerak dan menghilang di balik karang.

' monster laut? ' batinya bingung, selama dia menjadi penjaga kerajaan tak ada satupun mahluk mitos di negri ini selain dirinya dan Baekhyun si burung api. Yifan berfikir itu pasti pengawal milik salah satu teman raja, merasa tertipu Yifan berenang naik ke permukaan.

" puah! " nafasnya tersengal-sengal setelah mencapai permukaan laut.

" mencariku? " sebuah suara mengagetkan Yifan, Yifan menengok kesana-kemari mencari sumber suara. tak ada perahu di sekitarnya dan tak ada siapapun.

Di depanya, gulungan air seperti ombak datang mendekat dengan cepat dan sesosok manusia muncul dalam ombak kecil itu dengan ekor bersisik biru serta bertanduk menari-nari di udara, ralat bukan manusia tapi siluman.

Yifan terpesona dengan sosok cantik di depanya, mata biru shapire mahluk ini sangat menawan, kulit putih dan bibir merahnya seolah mengundangnya ingin di kecup.

Hanyut oleh air atau saking terpesonanya Yifan mendekati mahluk itu tanpa sadar, menatap matanya dalam dan mengeliminasi jarak menyatukan bibir mereka berdua. Sebuah ciuman yang ia sendiri tidak tahu, yang jelas ia telah menemukan sesuatu yang sudah lama ia cari. Bahagianya, mahluk itu juga merespon ciumanya, melumat, mengigit dan menyesap membuatnya dia semakin yakin bahwa dia adalah pasangan yang tepat.

Bercumbu di dalam air, malam hari dengan cahaya bulan tepat di atasnya. Yifan diam-diam melafalkan mantra. sadar pria jangkung ini ' curang ' mahluk air mendorong Yifan keras ciuman mereka terlepas dengan kasar.

Mahluk air ini menatap marah padanya, matanya yang tadi berwarna biru shapire berubah seperti batu ruby, merah mengkilat.

" kau sudah menjadi milikku... " kata Yifan tenang tidak mempedulikan situasi, mahluk itu makin mengeram marah, menarik Yifan dan menghempaskanya ke karang, meski tubuhnya membentur karang cukup keras Yifan masih bisa bergerak santai seperti tak merasakan apapun, ia menyeringai menatap pasangannya.

.

BRUAGGGG

PRANKKKK

KYAAAAA

suasana pesta tiba-tiba ricuh dengan sesuatu yang menghantam tembok dengan keras sampai hancur, semua orang berlari ketakutan kesana-kemari menyelamatkan diri, sesosok manusia bertanduk dan memiliki ekor berduri, berdiri di atas tembok bekas runtuhan yang barusan dia buat, matanya berkilat merah mencari sesuatu.

Para penjaga kerajaan datang untuk menangkap mahluk itu, mendekat dan menyerangnya dengan senjata yang mereka bawa namun mahluk itu dengan mudah menyapu mereka hanya mengunakan ekornya.

" YA TUHAN! " jerit ratu Gui setelah tahu siapa pelakunya. " SEHUN! SEHUN! " teriaknya memanggil sang pengawal(?). Sehun segera berlari menghampiri sang ratu meski kesusahan karena banyaknya orang yang berlari menghalangi jalanya.

" iya yang muliaaa " Sehun ngos-ngosan setelah sampai di hadapan sang ratu.

" apa yang terjadi pada Junmyeon? Kenapa dia mengamuk " pekik ratu Gui gusar, bukanya panik karena pestanya hancur raja Huang malah menatap mereka heran.

" a...aku tidak tahu ib- yang mulia " hampir saja Sehun keceplosan memanggilnya ibu. Ratu Gui makin gusar.

" lakukan apa saja untuk tenangkan dia!"

" iyaaa akan aku usahakan "

Raja Huang mengeleng, 2 orang ini bukanya menyelesaikan masalah mereka malah ribut sendiri. Raja Huang menengok ke belakang melirik putranya memberi isyarat, Tao menganguk mengerti lalu maju mendekati kekacauan.

Di sana. Junmyeon masih mengamuk, menghancur apapun yang ada di depanya mencari sesuatu, apapun itu Tao tidak tahu yang jelas sesuatu itu pasti yang telah membuatnya marah.

Di tumpukan reruntuhan, Yifan bangkit berdiri, mengusap-usap bajunya yang kotor terkena puing-puing. Tao mendengus, dia tahu apa penyebabnya. Dengan langkah lebar Tao mendekati Yifan kemudian menariknya lalu mengumpankan dia pada mahluk yang mengamuk tadi.

" ya Tao! Apa yang kau lakukan! " serunya meronta-ronta yang malah memberi tahu ke beradaannya pada mahluk itu. Yifan melotot horor mahluk itu berjalan ke arahnya. " Tao! " pekik Yifan ketakutan. Junmyeon makin mendekat, ekornya menari ingin mencabik-cabik tubuh Yifan dengan duri-duri tajamnya. Yifan makin meronta keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, dia tidak bisa mengunakan kekuatanya tanpa izin raja.

" Incidios! "

BRUK

Tiba-tiba tubuh Junmyeon tersungkur tak bergerak di lantai, Yifan dan Tao menatap Junmyeon yang tak bergerak lalu beralih menatap raja yang barusan menyerukan mantra sihir pada Junmyeon.

" dia hanya pingsan " jelas raja Huang tenang menjawab tatapan mereka. " aku tidak suka keributan " lanjutnya, semuanya terdiam, mengerti raja mereka marah karena seseorang merusak pestanya.

" dan kalian semua cepat datang ke ruanganku, betangung jawab dengan kekacauan ini " kata sang raja menatap tajam ke arah Yifan. Yifan menelan ludahnya kasar

.

.

" Oh~ jadi gara-gara kau mengklaimnya " ucap raja mangut-mangut paham, ia memaklumi dengan sifat naganya (yang kurang ajar) , sudah lama Yifan menginginkan pasangan makanya dia agresif begitu menemukan seseorang yang cocok. Salah Yifan juga pilih-pilih, kesepian malah mengoda wanita manusia. " kalian akan aku resmikan "

" tunggu! Aku tidak setuju! " seru ratu Gui keberatan. " aku walinya, kenapa kau seenaknya meresmikan mereka? Belum tentu Junmyeon setuju " Sehun menganguk setuju dengan ucapan ratu Gui. Seenaknya saja raja menjodohkan mereka.

" kenapa tidak setuju? Junmyeon sendiri juga tidak menolak " ujar raja heran. Ratu Gui dan Sehun menatap Junmyeon meminta jawaban tapi Junmyeon hanya diam seperti orang linglung di dekapan Yifan yang terus-menerus mengecup pipinya (sehun menduga junmyeon masih terkena efek sihir dari raja), Sehun bergidik, dari caranya ia tahu pasangan naga peliharaanya sangat mesum.

" bagaimana? " tanya raja Huang meminta persetujuan. ratu Gui mendengus kesal. " sekarang kita menjadi besan. Kau ingat janji kita? kita akan menikahkan anak kita agar menjadi keluarga besar tapi anakmu laki-laki " ujar raja menatap Sehun. Dia tahu Sehun itu putra mahkota yang sengaja menyamar mendampingi ibunya. " ... anakku juga laki-laki, kita tidak bisa menikahkan mereka, so...kenapa tidak mereka (para naga) yang mengantikanya "

" kau tak pernah berubah HUANG ZHOUMI " desis ratu Gui, raja Huang malah tersenyum.

" kau juga tak berubah GUI XIAN " balas raja Huang menyebut lengkap nama ratu Gui. Raja Zhoumi tertawa kemenangan, ratu Gui tak bisa membantahnya lagi.

" Chen! " seru raja Huang memanggil penasehatnya, Chen mendekat " siapkan kamar pengantin untuk mereka "

" baik "

.

.

TBC

Maaf yaaa Direwolf belum d update. Akhirnya~ada juga masa buntu ide untuk melanjutkan ntu ff, aku update besok (ngak janji), mumet nulis ff yang berat jadi nulis ginian, gak banyak kok cuma 2-3 shoot, insya allah di lanjut kalau reviewnya lumayan.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Dragon mate

Chap: 2 - ?

Pairing: Kris/Suho and other...

Rate: R

Genre: Fantasy, Romance,

Warning!: boyxboy, Yaoi.

.

.

Siang hari di sebuah rumah kecil dekat peternakan kerajaan terdengar suara desahan, makian, umpatan, teriakan dan suara benda yang di banting, suara itu berasal dari sebuah rumah yang tak terawat dan kumuh, lumut dan rumput liar menghiasi rumah itu menjadikan tempat itu tak layak pakai tapi dua sejoli yang sedang melakukan pertarungan panas menjadikanya tempat yang nyaman untuk memadu kasih, benarkah?

" Shit! HENTIKAN BRENGSEK! AKU BILANG JANGAN BERGERAK! Ugh...ahhh " teriak (desah) namja mungil meronta-ronta dari kungkungan pria raksasa di atasnya yang dengan kejamnya mengoyak lubangnya dengan batang kemaluanya yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil itu. Junmyeon namja kecil yang berada di bawah namja raksasa itu terus mengumpat kesal dengan raja yang seenaknya mengawinkanya dengan naga mesum ini, padahal dirinya tak pernah mengucapkan kata 'setuju'.

Sudah 3 hari ia di kurung disini di perkosa selama 3 hari berturut-turut oleh naga mesum yang telah resmi menjadi pasangannya. Junmyeon yang awalnya trauma kini malah jadi kebiasaan(?) tidak takut ataupun kaget, bahkan naga ini sering menyerang dan memaksanya saat dia lagi tenang. pria ini luar biasa mesum. Satu lagi yang Junmyeon benci dari raja, kekuatanya di segel selama masa kawin yang berarti dia akan menjadi manusia biasa selama seminggu dan satu minggu itu pula ia akan terus di setubuhi mahluk bersisik ini.

" kau ingin berhenti? maka sebutlah namaku " ucap pria itu penuh penawaran, Junmyeon mengeleng.

" tidak! " jawabnya mengigit kuat bibirnya menahan desahanya agar tidak lolos dari bibirnya. Junmyeon tidak sudi menyebut nama pria ini, pria ini memang sudah memperkenalkan namanya 2 hari yang lalu saat menyetubuhinya yang kedua kali. Junmyeon selalu menolak menyebut namanya membuat pria ini murka dan menghukumnya terus-menerus.

" oh... jadi kau ingin aku hukum lagi? " ancam pria itu dengan seringai paling menyebalkan jangan lupa dengan kedua tangan jahilnya bergerilya meremas dada, menampar pantat dan mengoda kemaluanya yang mengacung bebas tanpa tersentuh dan itu sukses membuat Junmyeon tersiksa dan akhirnya menyerah.

" Yi...fan, Yifan " ucapnya lirih, pria itu, Yifan tersenyum menyeringai lalu mengocok kejantanan Junmyeon sebagai hadiah karena ia akhirnya mau menyebut namanya.

" katakan lebih keras " bisiknya di telinga Junmyeon.

" Yifan..."

" lagi! " titahnya di barengi kocokan di kemaluan Junmyeon makin cepat.

" YIFANNNNN " teriaknya bersamaan dengan klimaksnya, tapi Yifan belum sampai, dinding ketat Junmyeon paksa klimaks membuat kejantananya makin di jepit, Yifan menyodok kemaluanya dengan brutal, sedikit lagi akan sampai-

PRANK!

Terpaksa Yifan menghentikan gerakanya. Junmyeon memukul kepalanya dengan botol kaca( yang kebetulan ia temukan ) cukup keras.

Darah kental mengalir dari kepala Yifan, mengalir sampai menetes ke kasur lusuh tempat mereka bersengama. Yifan mengusap darah yang hampir rmengenai matanya lalu menjilatnya. ini sudah biasa.

Junmyeon memang selalu membalas perlakuan Yifan dengan melukai caranya yang sangat sadis, bukan hanya di kepala, tubuh bagian lain Yifan juga penuh dengan cakaran, sayatan dan gigitan yang masih segar, anehnya naga bodoh ini dengan cueknya tidak mempedulikan luka-lukanya dan membiarkanya mengaga, Junmyeon sampai meringis jijik melihatnya.

Junmyeon mendorong kuat tubuh Yifan yang masih dalam posisi menyatu hingga terlepas, ia turun dari ranjang dan berlarl menjauh. Junmyeon tidak suka cara Yifan menyentuhnya yang selalu memaksa dan kasar tapi tentu saja Yifan punya sisi lembut, dia selalu memperhatikan Junmyeon, bahkan setiap gerak-geriknya yang sebenarnya itu bukan merupakan sisi baik.

Beberapa menit kemudian Junmyeon kembali dengan kotak obat di tanganya, duduk di depan Yifan lalu menempelkan kain yang sudah di basahi alkohol ke atas kepalanya sebelumnya ia memotong beberapa helai rambut di sekitar lukanya. Seperti biasa Junmyeon akan mengobati lukanya setelah dia sendiri yang menorehnya. sangat bertangung jawab sekali bukan?.

" apakah kau membenciku " tanya Yifan tiba-tiba. Junmyeon tidak menyahut. " kau selalu kesal dan melampiaskan kemarahanmu dengan melukaiku " katanya lagi. Junmyeon mendengus.

" aku tidak membencimu tapi aku tidak suka caramu! " jawab Junmyeon ketus.

" caraku yang mana? " bingung Yifan, berfikir apa yang membuat pasanganya selalu kesal padanya, dia bukan orang yang kasar atau ringan tangan hanya saja ia tak bisa menahan hasrat ketika Junmyeon mondar-mandir di depanya tanpa pakaian. Oh! kalau ini kesalahan Yifan yang sengaja membuang semua kain agar dia bisa bebas menatap(?) pasanganya.

" apa maksudmu yang mana?! " seru Junmyeon sewot, dia kesal kenapa hanya kekuatanya saja yang di segel sementara naga bodoh di depanya tidak, bisa saja dia mengancam dan berbalik membalas perlakuanya agar ia tunduk. Junmyeon harus bersyukur Yifan tak melakukanya.

" berapa usiamu? " tanya Junmyeon tiba-tiba. Yifan mengernyit bingung namun ia tetap menjawab.

" 3500 tahun, mengabdi pada kerajaan ini sampai 50 generasi. Kau? " jawabnya sekaligus bertanya balik.

" aku... 5000 tahun. Haha ternyata kau masih anak kecil " cibir Junmyeon.

" dan kau orang tua " balas Yifan. Junmyeon seketika merengut tidak terima di katain orang tua.

" ... biarpun tua, kau tetap manis, kalau tidak, aku tidak akan tertarik padamu " gombalnya namun Junmyeon tidak terpengaruh, dia sudah terbiasa dengan ucapan manis pria ini.

" kau tidak di- "

BRUKK

" Auh! apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Junmyeon, Yifan tiba-tiba mendorongnya sampai telentang (lagi) di ranjang.

" aku tidak tahu kenapa, aku merindukan ini " ucapnya dengan nada berbahaya menurut Junmyeon. Yifan sudah berada di atasnya, salah satu tanganya menahan kedua tangan Junmyeon agar ia tak berbuat macam-macam, sedangkan tangan satunya lagi menarik kaki kiri Junmyeon lalu menekuknya dan seketika lubang sengama yang memerah merekah dan berlumuran sperma tersaji di depanya. Yifan menyeringai lalu mengarahkan kejantananya yang masih tegang ke arah pintu masuk kenikmatan surgawi.

" bisakah kita berhenti 1 menit saja " mohon Junmyeon dengan wajah memelas namun Yifan tidak peduli.

" tidak sayang~ " jawabnya lalu menyeringai.

Sleb!

" AKGHHH! " teriak Junmyeon begitu kejantanan Yifan bersarang kembali di lubangnya.

" kenapa teriak? kau tidak malu ada warga yang mendengar teriakanmu seolah aku menyiksamu, dan lagi... aku sudah membobolmu berkali-kali dan tentu pasti tidak sakit " kata Yifan heran. Junmyeon mengeram marah.

" APA MAKSUDMU TIDAK SAKIT?! KAU PIKIR PENISMU ITU KECIL? " teriak Junmyeon cukup kencang dan sudah di pastikan teriakanya akan terdengar sampai telinga warga yang menjadi tetangganya apa lagi rumah gubuknya tidak kedap suara, salah Yifan juga sih, dia menolak kamar pengantin yang di berikan raja, dia lebih memilih acara " perkawinanya " di rumahnya sendiri, Yifan pikir Junmyeon orang yang pendiam tapi ternyata dia sangat berisik.

Sesi bercinta yang kesekian kali kini berlanjut seperti biasa di mana Junmyeon tak berdaya di bawah kungkungan Yifan, mengumpat dan mencacinya walau dari mulut keluar kata-kata kasar, tapi Junmyeon cukup menikmatinya saat kejantanan Yifan keluar masuk dari lubangnya, bukan hanya nikmat dia terasa penuh dan di manja.

" ucap namaku sayang... " bisik Yifan tepat di telinganya, mungkin itu bukan bisikan jika Yifan mengatakanya sambil mencium dan menyesap aroma Junmyeon.

" NO! " tolak Junmyeon keras.

" oh... baiklah, 10 ronde sudah menantimu "

" WHAT? NOOOOOOOOO "

.

.

Tao tersentak waktu santainya yang menjaga ( mengantikan tugas Yifan yang kini sedang kawin ) menara timur di datangi seorang ksatria memakai baju besi dengan tungangan burung phoenix datang menghampirinya. Baju besinya terus berdecik ketika orang itu bergerak, Tao heran kenapa ada ksatria dari kerajaan lain (lambang dari baju armornya) tiba-tiba mendatanginya?. Orang itu membuka penutup kepala dan membantingnya asal lalu berbalik memarahi burung phoenix tungganganya.

Di marahi pemiliknya, burung phoenix itu malah nyengir memperlihatkan gigi ratanya yang seharusnya taring semua, Tao heran apa ada phoenix yang memiliki gigi? seingatnya Baekhyun (yang juga phoenix) tidak memiliki gigi.

" kau menyebalkan Chanyeol! lain kali aku tidak mau menunggangimu. Kalau bukan perintah ibu, aku tidak mau datang kesini " sungut orang berpakaian ksatria tadi. " apa tidak ada tunggangan lain selain api, terpaksa aku harus memakai pakaian besi " sungutnya dan melepas pakaian besinya. Tao mebelalak, dia kenal orang itu.

" hei, kau! " seru Tao mendekati ksatria tadi, orang itu menoleh. " kau pengawal ratu Gui. mau apa ke sini? kau bukan mata-matakan? " katanya mengintimidasi. Sehun ksatria itu, tersingung dengan tuduhan (dan sebutan) pria ini.

" aku bukan mata-mata " jawabnya ketus. " dan aku bukan pengawalnya ratu Gui. Aku datang ke sini untuk menjemput Junmyeon. "

" di mana dia? dan tolong jauhkan naga mesummu darinya! klaim ini tidak adil, Junmyeon terkena sihir, itu curang! " serunya emosi. tentu Sehun tidak terima, teman baiknya ( junmyeon si naga air) di klaim oleh naga mesum yang tidak di kenalnya.

" lalu kau mau apa? " tanya Tao santai tidak tahu apa yang akan di lakukan anak ini, tidak mungkin dia menyeret Junmyeon pergi sementara mereka masih mating, yang ada Yifan malah ngamuk.

" pokoknya aku akan membawa Junmyeon pergi " ujarnya lalu memakai kembali pakaian besinya.

" Chanyeol ayo kita cari Junmyeon. Gunakan indra penciumanmu kau pasti bisa mencarinya " katanya pada sang burung phoenix. Chanyeol sang phoenix menganguk paham lalu membiarkan tuanya menaiki punggungnya, Chanyeol membentang sayap berapinya lalu melompat turun dari menara terbang bebas mengikuti bau yang ia tangkap dari indra penciumanya.

" coba saja " dengus Tao yang masih berdiri di atas menara.

.

.

Seorang namja mungil dan bermata sipit berjalan santai ke arah rumah gubuk dekat peternakan, membawa keranjang berisi roti yang akan ia bagi untuk temannya, temanya itu tidak mau repot-repot masak jadi setiap makan malam atau siang dia yang mengantarnya ke sini, kalau tidak di antar biasanya dia akan datang ke istanah mengemis langsung di sana.

Namja mungil itu tersenyum, jarak rumah gubuk itu tinggal sedikit lagi, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendangar suara aneh dari dalam rumah itu.

" Akh! "

" emmm...hahhhh...uhhh... BERHENTI KATAKU! " namja di depan pintu itu tersentak lalu berbalik dan berlari pergi meninggalkan gubuk tempat tinggal temanya.

Sementara di dalam sana...

Junmyeon masih beragumen, ia terus mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar agar pria naga ini berhenti memasukinya, bukanya berhenti Yifan malah makin semangat memasukinya.

" hei Jun! benarkah kau tidak menyukaiku? " tanya Yifan di tengah kesibukanya menghentak pinggulnya.

" tidak. " jawab Junmyeon ketus.

" hmm... padahal aku cukup tampan, banyak para gadis yang tergila-gila padaku " ucapnya membanggakan dirinya sendiri. Junmyeon tersingung dengan ucapan Yifan, seolah menyindir kalau dirinya harus beruntung karena mendapatkan Yifan. Junmyeon tidak merasa beruntung justru dia menyesal, orang ini terlalu sombong.

" ... biarpun para gadis tergila-gila padaku, tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka, karena yang ku cari itu adalah kau. Akan aku buat kau menyukaiku, tak pedulipun caranya " ucapnya menyeringai. Junmyeon sedikit tersenyum, secara tidak langsung dia mengalahkan gadis-gadis itu dengan mendapat perhatian Yifan, tapi tidak ada yang bisa di banggakan setelah mendapatkan dia.

" AKH! " sodokanya makin keras. Junmyeon menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal merendam teriakanya saat hendak klimaks, padahal juniornya tak tersentuh sama sekali, itu hukuman karena Junmyeon menolak lagi memanggil nama pasangannya, bahkan tanpa tersentuh ia masih bisa mencapai orgasme walau tak sememuaskan sebelumnya (saat yifan membantunya).

" bagus, kau sudah keluar. Sekarang giliranku " ucap Yifan lalu menambah tempo kecepatan menghentak pinggulnya, Junmyeon yang sudah lemas paska orgasme hanya bisa tergeletak pasrah di bawah kungkungan Yifan. Yifan mendesah keras lalu mencium bibir Junmyeon lembut dan akhirnya ia memutahkan sperma sepanas larva di dalam Junmyeon, naga yang mating tentu tak akan merasakan panasnya larva.

Menjilat, menyesap, mengigit, Yifan benar-benar puas dengan sosok pasanganya ini, dia lebih mengairahkan dari pada ribuan gadis yang selama ini ia goda. Yifan sedikit menyesal kenapa raja tak mengadakan pesta dari dulu, mungkin Yifan akan bertemu Junmyeon lebih cepat dan dia tidak akan kesepian lagi serta di ledek Tao dan Baekhyun.

" kau milikku " ucap Yifan tegas lalu menandai Junmyeon di seluruh tubuh telanjangnya. Tanda kepemilikan yang siapapun tak berhak menyentuh Junmyeon-nya.

" JUNMYEON! " tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berteriak di luar rumahnya, Yifan mendengus lalu bangkit berdiri, berjalan menghampiri pintu keluar untuk menegur si penggangu itu.

" HEI NAGA MESUM! KELUAR KAU! KEMBALIKAN JUNMYEON "

Junmyeon tersentak ia segera membuka matanya dan Yifan sudah tidak di atasnya lagi, ia terdiam (loading), ' mirip suara sehun?' pikirnya.

" NAGA MESUM! "

BRAKK

Sehun, orang yang berteriak tadi tersentak Yifan tiba-tiba keluar dengan membanting pintu rumahnya, telanjang dengan penuh keringat, Sehun hampir saja teriak (ketakutan) orang di depanya ternyata luar biasa cabul. Mengingat dirinya laki-laki dan pewaris tahtah Sehun memberanikan diri menatap pria telanjang di depanya.

" hei naga mesum. Cepat kembalikan Junmyeon " serunya dengan suara sedikit gemetar antara takut dan malu.

" kalau aku tidak mau " tantang Yifan tenang, Sehun mengeram marah.

" aku akan menghajarmu! Klaim ini tidak adil " jawab Sehun yang tanpa sadar menjawab tantangan Yifan. Yifan makin melebarkan seringaianya, anak ini tak lebih polos dari pada Tao' pikirnya.

Yifan berdiri diam dengan tatapan datar, api-api kecil muncul di sekelilingnya, api-api kecil itu semakin banyak lalu membesar dan mengerubungi tubuh Yifan, tiba-tiba sosok naga besar bersisik hitam muncul dari kepungan api itu, Yifan mengubah wujud aslinya. Sehun tersentak, dia tidak menyangka ancaman naga ini benar-benar serius, Sehun melirik kebelakang tepatnya ke arah Chanyeol, menyuruhnya maju menghadapi naga hitam jelmaan Yifan tapi Chanyeol diam saja tak mau mendengar perintah tuanya, Sehun mengeram marah dan terpaksa dia sendiri yang maju menghadapi Yifan, dalam etika kerajaan, pangeran tidak di larang mundur dalam medan perang(?), ia juga harus melayani tantangan yang ia terima. Sehun mendengus mengingat peraturan tidak penting untuk dirinya, terpaksa dia harus menghadapi naga bersisik hitam ini dengan tangan kosong (dia pikir tidak akan ada pertaruangan jadi sehun meninggalkan pedangnya di rumah)

Sehun merinding dengan naga besar di depanya yang terus mendengus mengeluarkan uap panas, akan sepanas apa jika ia di sembur api oleh naga ini, bahkan Chanyeol sama sekali tak berniat menolongnya.

Naga Yifan berdiri dengan 2 kaki belakangnya, merentangkan sayap-sayap gargoyle bersiap menyemburkan api ke arah Sehun. Junmyeon tiba-tiba berlari keluar rumah (masih dalam keadaan telanjang) menghampiri naga Yifan dan memeluk kakinya.

" hentikan! jangan lukai pangeranku " ucap Junmyeon memohon agar Yifan membatalkan seranganya pada Sehun. Junmyeon tahu Sehun belum bisa menghadapi Yifan, kekuatan sihirnya masih lemah apalagi Chanyeol bukan hamba yang taat pada pangeran kecilnya ini. Mendengar permohonan dari pasangan, Yifan mengurungkan niatnya menyerang Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas lega, ia pikir dia akan mati terpanggang.

" bukankah sudah aku peringatkan " ucap suara tiba-tiba, Sehun menengok ke arah orang yang tiba-tiba datang menginterupsi, namja yang barusan ia temui di menara timur datang bersama namja mungil membawa keranjang.

" kau... "

" pergi! datanglah 3 hari lagi setelah mating ini selesai " ucapnya lagi. Sehun mendengus.

" KALIAN SEMUA MENYEBALKAN! " teriak Sehun marah sekaligus kesal, matanya menatap kesal Junmyeon yang masih berdiri memeluk kaki naga Yifan, tubuh telanjangnya di tutupi sayap naga Yifan, tentu Yifan tidak sudi tubuh telanjang pasanganya menjadi tontonan gratis anak-anak kecil. Sehun mendengus lalu melompat naik ke punggung Chanyeol dan menyuruh burung itu terbang.

setelah Sehun pergi. Tao menghela nafas bersalah, padahal ia hanya memperingatinya kenapa anak itu terlihat kesal, dari sorot matanya sepertinya Sehun tidak punya teman karena itulah ia datang kemari untuk menjemput Junmyeon karena Junmyeon teman satu-satunya.

GRAWWWWW

" BAEKHYUN! " bentak Tao, namja mungil di panggil Baekhyun membeku yang tadinya diam-diam mendekati Yifan. " berhentilah mengangunya " ucap Tao dengan nada tegas, Baekhyun merinding karena baru kali ini nada suara Tao begitu keras biasanya ia selalu bicara dengan aksen kekanakan.

" aku hanya mau memberi Yifan roti " jawabnya mengangkat keranjang yang ia bawa, Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Junmyeon tidak mempedulikan geraman marah dari Yifan, Yifan sangat posesif dia tidak suka siapapun mendekati pasanganya.

" kau pasti kelaparan karena di sekap naga mesum ini " ucap Baekhyun menyodorkan keranjang roti di depan Junmyeon, Junmyeon menerimanya ragu lalu tersenyum kecil tanda terimakasih.

" wah kau manis sekali " pekik Baekhyun mencubit pipi Junmyeon gemas.

BWOOOOSHHH

Tao berdecak, Baekhyun menjadi korban pertama ke posesifan Yifan, beruntung dia burung api jadi sudah pasti Baekhyun masih hidup walau di sembur api berkali-kali oleh Yifan.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Happy reading...

.

.

Junmyeon duduk diam konsentrasi menatap kartu di tanganya, alisnya mengkerut, keringat membasahi pelipisnya serta jantung berdetak kencang mewanti-wanti angka dari kartu yang di pegangnya. Berdoa dalam hati berharap angka kartu di tanganya lebih tinggi dari angka 6 kartu sebelumnya, ia membuka kartu itu perlahan.

...5

Junmyeon mendesah kecewa, angka kartu di tanganya tidak sesuai harapan.

" kau kalah lagi " celetuk lawan mainya jengah. " sesuai peraturan main, yang kalah harus menerima hukuman " ucapnya lalu bangkit berdiri menghampiri Junmyeon di sebrangnya.

" tunggu! " pekik Junmyeon panik orang itu makin mendekat lalu menyentuh kakinya. Junmyeon makin gusar tangan nakal pria itu malah mengangkat dan mendudukanya di meja.

" kau sudah memohon beberapa kali dan aku memberimu kesempatan tapi kau selalu kalah " ucap Yifan pelan tangan nakalnya mengelus paha Junmyeon.

" aku mohon~ satu kali lagi " Junmyeon muak cara mengemis seperti ini, memalukan.

" baiklah... " ucap Yifan memberi Junmyeon kesempatan walau percuma nantinya juga akan tetap kalah, Yifan menyeringai lalu melepas tubuh pasanganya, berjalan mundur dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Junmyeon menghela nafas lega lalu duduk di tempatnya semula.

Kali ini Junmyeon berskonsentrasi penuh, entah apa yang dia pertaruhkan sampai menjatuhkan harga dirinya pada naga api ini, pria di depanya sudah menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung jari kaki, lalu apa ĺagi yang di perjuangkan kalau misal dia menang? sebenarnya Junmyeon juga tidak tahu, dia berfikir bermain kartu lebih menarik dari pada sex setiap hari.

Kartu sudah di bagikan, Junmyeon mengambil 2 kartu tertutup itu dengan perlahan, sementara Yifan di depanya terus menatap mesum pasanganya, Yifan yakin Junmyeon akan kalah lagi kali ini.

Junmyeon menghela nafas, lagi-lagi kartu di tanganya tidak sesuai harapan, ia menatap lawan mainya yang terus menyeringai menatap mesum padanya, Junmyeon menduga Yifan curang selama permainan, dia pasti mengunakan kekuatan sihirnya untuk memanipulasi angka kartu. Junmyeon mengeram kesal.

" yap! kau sudah kalah untuk yang puluhan kali " Yifan bangkit dari kursi lalu menghampiri Junmyeon. Ia tak perlu melihat angka kartu Junmyeon membuktikan dia benar-benar kalah, mata reptilnya mampu melihat apapun di balik benda, itu keahlian Yifan untuk mengintip.

" kau pasti curang " Junmyeon melirik sinis pasanganya yang kini sudah di sebelahnya, Yifan tersenmyum menyeringai.

" aku tidak curang, itu adalah beat of bit aku selalu menang dalam permainan " ucapnya sombong. Junmyeon mendengus. " dan sekarang ..." Yifan mengangkat tubuh Junmyeon dan mendudukanya di meja. " ... hukumanmu " ucapnya menyeringai lebar. Junmyeon memutar bola matanya, dia sudah tahu maksud pasanganya.

" apa kau siap? " pertanyaan yang tak perlu repot Junmyeon jawab. Yifan menyeringai memalingkan wajah Junmyeon untuk menhadap ke arahnya, Yifan menyerang bibir Junmyeon brutal.

Yifan mengendus, membauhi tubuh pasanganya dengan nafasnya, ia sangat menyukai aroma Junmyeon, bau keringatnya seperti apel, tangan nakalnya gatal bila tak mengelus tubuh mulus pasanganya, menjelajahi setiap inci dari pangkal sampai ke ujung jari kaki tak sedikitpun terlewatkan, bibir sexynya juga tak tinggal diam, mengecup, mengigit, menjilat dan mengulum. Junmyeon mengigit bibirnya keras berusaha menahan desahan yang hampir saja lolos dari bibir mungilnya, tubuhnya merinding baru kali ini Yifan menyentuhnya dengan perlahan, biasanya dia tak pernah sabar dan langsung masuk ke permainan inti.

" aku tidak ingin ini akan cepat selesai " ucapnya lalu mendorong tubuh Junmyeon telentang di atas meja tentu dalam ke adaan telanjang bulat, ingat! Junmyeon tak pernah mengenakan apapun semenjak di sini, naga mesum itu akan membakar apapun yang menutupi tubuh pasanganya. Junmyeon tak pernah khawatir masuk angin karena elemenya adalah air yang tahan dingin dan juga ia tak pernah lepas dari dekapan hangat Yifan.

Meremas paha dan melumurinya tubuh pasanganya dengan air liur. Yifan tahu ini sudah hari ke 7 yang artinya Junmyeon akan kembali ke tempatnya semula, dia tidak tahu kapan mereka (di izinkan) bertemu lagi, seandainya mereka memiliki anak, tentu mereka akan bersama selamanya dengan anak-anak mereka menjadi penganti tugas kerajaan tentunya. Lalu apa Yifan menyesal Junmyeon laki-laki?.

" Yifan... hmmmm..." desahan lolos dari bibir Junmyeon, Yifan menyeringai, kini Junmyeon lebih sering menyebut namanya ketika bercinta tanpa perlu paksaan atau hukuman seperti sebelumnya. Seperti mantra Yifan makin semangat menjamah tubuh pasanganya. Junmyeon terus mengerang setiap lidah Yifan menyentuh daerah sensitifnya, tanganya menyengkram punggung pasanganya, tangan kirinya mengelus punggung tegap Yifan, benjolan seperti tulang menonjol dari pungungnya.

Tulang sayap, tempat sayap Yifan muncul.

Junmyeon tiba-tiba mendorong wajah Yifan (yang sedang menjamah tubuhnya) lalu menarik lehernya bergulat dengan ciuman penuh gairah, Yifan terkejut, pasalnya ini pertama kalinya Junmyeon menariknya dalam ciuman. Namun ia membiarkan Junmyeon mengeksplor bibirnya, menyesap,menghisap, dan melumat seperti yang pernah ia lakukan. tangan nakalnya berhenti menjelajah tubuh Junmyeon dan beralih memeluk pinggangnya erat. Posisi mereka seperti koala yang sedang mengendong bayinya.

Junmyeon menarik ciumanya lalu menatap Yifan heran kenapa dia tak membalas ciumanya. Yifan tersenyum kecil lalu mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

" aku benar-benar menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu " ucap Yifan mengejutkan Junmyeon. " kau sangat cantik... " yang membuatnya kaget bukanlah kata-kata murahan yang sering Yifan lontarkan tapi cara bicara Yifan yang sangat lembut dia terlihat tulus, Junmyeon tersipu malu dan ini yang pertama kalinya.

" kau sangat lucu " ujarnya mencubit pipi Junmyeon pelan, Junmyeon merengut kesal.

Yifan memakaikan jubah di tubuh telanjang Junmyeon yang memang sedari tadi tak mengenakan apa-apa, mengikat tali pingang sampai tubuh putih itu tak terlihat lagi, Yifan memberinya senyuman kecil, Junmyeon menatapnya bingung.

" ini hari terakhir. Kau harus pulang " ucapnya. Junmyeon membeku baru menyadari maksud Yifan. Ini berarti sudah hari ke 7. Junmyeon menyesal dia tak melakukan sex di hari terakhirnya malah mengajaknya bermain kartu.

" Yifan... Yi...an.. " Junmyeon terbata-bata tidak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan. Jujur sebenarnya ia tidak ingin kembali. Junmyeon merasa nyaman 7 hari tinggal di sini bersamanya, biarpun ia sering beragumen dan bicara kasar, Junmyeon tidak siap berpisah, ia mulai menerima kehadiran Yifan di sisinya yang selalu mengangunya.

Yifan mencium bibir Junmyeon sekali lagi lalu kemudian memeluknya, menangkat tubuh Junmyeon membawanya keluar rumah yang ternyata beberapa orang sudah menunggunya. Terutama sang pangeran dari negri sebrang yang datang menjemputnya, Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan jengkel.

" dasar mesum " cibirnya namun Yifan tak peduli, terus melangkah menghampiri raja dan menyerahkan Junmyeon padanya. Raja menyentuh kening Junmyeon dan melafalkan sebuah mantra, cahaya biru muncul dari tangan sang raja lalu perlahan menghilang, raja menarik tanganya.

" kalian sudah bebas " Yifan menghela nafas sedih. Sehun bersorak senang lalu menghampiri Junmyeon, merebutnya dari gendongan Yifan di bantu oleh pengawal laki-laki setinggi dirinya.

" pergi saja kau keneraka naga mesum! " seru Sehun setelah Junmyeon sudah berpindah ke tangan pengawal menyebalkan seperti Yifan.

" pergi sana! " usir raja pada Sehun. Ya lebih baik anak ini cepat pergi sebelum naga peliharaanya ngamuk dan membawa Junmyeon kabur lagi.

Sehun membungkuk hormat pada raja dan pangeran Tao lalu naik ke punggung Chanyeol yang sudah berubah menjadi burung api tentu dengan tunggangan atribut lengkap agar Sehun tidak kepanasan saat menungganginya.

Sanga pangeran dan burung apinya pergi membawa sang pengantin naga.

Yifan menatap kosong langit tepat pengantinya menghilang.

" sekarang kau sudah bebas. Pergi dan bersenang-senang lagi " ledek Tao, namun Yifan diam saja masih menatap kosong. Dia benar-benar terlihat sepertk orang kehilangan.

Raja memukul Tao menyuruhnya berhenti mengodanya. Tao mengedik tidak peduli lalu berjalan pergi.

" apa yang kau lihat? Pakai pakaianmu! " bentak raja menyadarkan Yifan. raja sangat risih dengan Yifan yang masih bertelanjang bulat di hadapanya.

" dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku. "

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Tuk .

Tuk

Tuk

Yifan menatap bosan papan catur di depanya. Raja mengajaknya bermain catur karena akhir-akhir ini (tumben) naga kesayanganya terlihat gelisah dan tidak bersemangat. Beberapa waktu lalu ia sengaja mengadakan pesta dansa dan mengundang gadis-gadis cantik ke pesta, namun rupanya naga kesayangan tak datang meramaikan pesta seperti biasanya, tentu ini menjadi hal yang sangat langka mengingat Yifan sangat tergila-gila pada wanita bahkan ia engan melirik sedikitpun pada sosok mahluk molek itu.

Tuk

Raja mengerakan pion knight kedepan sebagai umpan, namun (lagi-lagi) Yifan menghiraukanya. Raja menghela nafas.

" Yifan... berhentilah memikirkan naga air itu. Perkawinan kalian tidaklah resmi- "

" aku tahu " sela Yifan datar. Raja menghela nafas lagi.

" lalu kenapa kau masih memikirkanya? "

" aku menyukainya. " jawabnya. Yifan menerawang menatap penuh arti (?) Papan catur di depanya. " tidak bisakah kita bersatu walau klan kita berbeda? " raja tersenyum dengan pertanyaan naga kesayanganya. Ia sudah menduga Yifan akan menanyakan itu.

" bukanya tidak bisa, tapi elemen kalian bertentangan. air dan api adalah ungsur yang bertolak, akan seperti apa kalian jika bersatu. " jelas raja bijak.

" apakah tidak ada cara lain? " raja makin melebarkan senyumanya, tak menyangka Yifan akan sangat serius menanyakan itu.

" ... tentu saja ada "

.


End file.
